memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Squire of Gothos (episode)
Series: TOS Season: 1 Original Airdate: 1967-01-12 Production Number: 18 Year: 2266 Stardate: 2124.5 Story by: Paul Schneider Directed by: Don McDougall The Enterprise is captured by Trelane, the childish ruler of Gothos. Summary Enroute to Beta VI colony, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) must pass through a void, or "star desert" -- a region of space where solar systems are not common, roughly 900 light-years from Earth. While there, they discover a planet-sized iron silica body that has somehow evaded discovery. Sulu prepares to steer around it when he suddenly vanishes. Seconds later, Kirk also disappears. The planet is extremely inhospitable. Despite this, it appears to host some form of life -- someone transmits a clear, if somewhat archaic, greeting. Beaming down, a landing party discovers a zone of Earth-like conditions, and within it, a large fortified manor (or small castle). Inside is a collection of bizarre artifacts and decorations -- and the frozen forms of Kirk and Sulu. Almost as soon as the missing officers are discovered, the door slams, and a harpsichord begins to play -- seated there is a foppish figure in a blue coat and ruffled shirt. He introduces himself as General Trelane (retired), the Squire of Gothos. Trelane is friendly enough at first, but does not hesitate to make it clear that he is in control of the situation. When pressed, he resorts to crude bullying to make this point unmistakable. An escape attempt lasts a few brief moments before Telane returns the landing party, and a few more crew, to his drawing room. Several mistakes convince Kirk that Trelane is not omnipotent, and further lead him to conclude that some agency is assisting Trelane; a machine of some type. Fairly sure where it is, Kirk challenges Trelane to a duel -- and shoots the large mirror behind him. Kirk's guess is right, intricate machinery behind the mirror is destroyed, and much of Trelane's creation collapses; enabling the landing party to escape, and flee Gothos. The respite is brief. The Enterprise flees in the direction of Beta VI, but Trelane reveals that his power is more extensive than yet displayed -- he moves his planet Gothos several times to intercept the ship. Finally, Kirk realizes he must confront Trelane. And he does -- a bewigged Trelane has established himself as a judge, and this time, his instrumentality is unbreakable. Trelane plans to murder Kirk for the crime of opposing him. But it's all too easy for the powerful alien. Seizing on this, Kirk suggests Trelane needs a challenge, and offers to provide one, suggesting a hunt. Trelane hunts Kirk for a time, but soon enough captures him. As Kirk is about to die, salvation comes in the form of ... Trelane's parents. It seems that Trelane is essentially a naughty child who has overstepped his bounds. His parents free the Enterprise and take Trelane away to be disciplined. Background Information * William Campbell also played Captain Koloth in "The Trouble with Tribbles" * The M-113 creature is among the trophies on display in Trelane's castle. To add to the joke of the creature's appearance, Dr. McCoy (the creature's last defender in "The Man Trap") does a double-take and music from "The Man Trap" is played! * The comedic cartoon sound effects that are played when Trelane's mirror is destroyed are a nice touch. * Production designer Matt Jeffries says Trelane's castle was one of the projects of which he is most proud out of all his work in "Star Trek." * Look who is in the captain's chair when the crew first escapes Trelane-- it's Mr. Leslie (Eddie Paskey)! Curiously enough, he is the transporter officer five seconds before. * In his fight with William Shatner in the forest, William Campbell fell down and dislocated his shoulder. Fortunately, as he flung his arm up in his instinctive reaction to the excruciating pain, the shoulder popped back into its socket. * Production was held up in the quest for accuracy-- William Campbell's first wig was a French hairpiece. He demanded that an English barrister's wig be found to fit his character. * A brief and effective split screen allows bars to appear and block Kirk's escape at the end of the show without having to rely on editing. * Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk clearly call the meteorologist Mr. "Yay-gur", but both McCoy and DeSalle say "Jay-gur." * The "laser beacon" was reused as a sort of soldering tool by Kirk in "The Doomsday Machine." * Fans have long speculated about a link between Trelane and Q, and author Peter David even wrote a novel, Q-Squared predicated on this notion. However, no canon evidence exists to support this theory. Memorable Quotes :"Have I made an error in time? How fallible of me!" -- Trelane :"Stop that nonsense at once! Or you'll not be permitted to make any more planets!" -- Trelane's father: :"Anything you might say has already been taken down in evidence against you." -- Trelane :"Where could he possibly come from? Who is this maniac?" -- Sulu :"Oh, you do have one saving grace after all, Mr. Spock-- you're ill-mannered! The human half of you, no doubt?" -- Trelane Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Eddie Paskey as Leslie Guest Stars * William Campbell as Trelane * Richard Carlyle as Karl Jaeger * Venita Wolf as Teresa Ross * Michael Barrier as DeSalle * Barbara Babcock as Trelane's mother (voice) * James Doohan as Trelane's father (voice) Although James Doohan has been credited for years as the voice of Trelane's father, it is actually pretty clear that it is the voice of Bartell LaRue (The Guardian of Forever, Yarnek and many other characters in the series). References Beta VI colony; Napoleon Bonaparte; Gothos; laser beacon; powerful and godlike beings; Quadrant 904; star desert. Light warp Squire of Gothos, Thede:Tödliche Spiele auf Gothos